Episode 364: Face 2 Face: Dumbledore’s Magic Buffalo Wings
"Face 2 Face: Dumbledore’s Magic Buffalo Wings" was originally released on July 25, 2017. Description Here’s our live show from the beautiful Balboa Theater in also-beautiful San Diego! Thanks to everyone who came out! Outline 9:09 - I have really pointy elbows. Previously this hasn't been a problem. Somebody once thanked me for elbowing them in the face by accident during San Diego Comic-con. But, recently, several events have made me reconsider the advantages of being able to elbow anyone out of my way. I popped a friend's air mattress with just my elbow. And my partner will only cuddle with me conditionally out of fear that I'm going to make the wrong move, and make her double over in pain. Do you have any suggestions as to how I can stop inadvertently causing my loved ones pain and financial ruin -- H.E.R. 13:20 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from a YaDrew Answers user who was named Christian Bale by Griffin, who asks: My parents found my bong? I had a water bottle bong in one of my sport bags in my closet and mom thinks that it is for drugs but shes not sure, and it reeks of smoke, while my dad thinks it is for an experiment I did or something. I plan on telling them that I planned on seeing how a leaves smell by burning a leaf on the bong, and smelling the smoke, but i have never smoked in my life do you think I can get away with it. Im very paranoid of getting caught, and they havent found bud, or lighter 16:42 - Hey boys. I've been cosplaying at conventions for years, and a few cons ago, an artist at a convention took a photo of me, and asked to do a painting of me based off of it. The resulting painting was not so great. I'm reluctant to hang it in my home, but I feel like I shouldn't get rid of it? Help? What do I do with this huge painting of me dressed in a silly superhero outfit -- Stacy 22:01 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Katy, who asks: How to sneak pancakes into a movie theater? My brother and I are going to see a movie on Friday morning and we wanted to get IHOP. And then we thought it would be awesome to do both at once. But that means we'd have to sneak take-out in, and that's a full meal. We have a few ideas how to do this (but they mostly suck) so does anyone have ideas? :) 32:00 - My partner and I both like dancing, especially at parties. We wanted to up our wow factor, so we're thinking of choreographing a full dance that we can whip out whenever a certain song comes on. What party song do we use? -- Matilda 36:42 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport (see trivia point #1), from YaDrew Answers user SarahW, who asks: Does Batman eat or drink while he is Batman or does he wait until he is Bruce Wayne? I think that Batman is in costume so long sometimes, he must at least drink water to keep himself hydrated, but my friend thinks that there must be a hydration IV in Batman's utility belt. Which of us is right? Is there another solution? 46:45 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Sponsored by Audible. Housekeeping as well. Advertisement for Reading Glasses. 54:45 - Munch Squad - Applebee's new Topped and Loaded menu. Audience Questions 1:04:54 - I have this thing where, multiple times, random people that I've never met before, they think they know me, and they'll start waving, or saying, "I think I remember you from somewhere!" And some of them are so excited to see me that they come up and give me a hug, and then when they pull away, they see my frightened face, and then they're like, "I thought I knew you." What's the best way of defusing the situation? - Jarek 1:09:19 - I think I have a really fun, full on something experience when it comes to other people, but I have no capabilities of doing improv or anything alone, but I've wanted to be a stand-up comedian all my life, and you guys have done comedic theater and everything, and I've done none of that, and I want to see if you guys have any advice or anything. - Alexi from Oxnard 1:14:24 - I've been collecting toys, like action figures and plushies and stuff since I was in high school, and I have a pretty substantial collection right now, but the thing is that I have a niece now, who comes and visits me a lot, and she's really little and she always wants to touch everything, and for right now she knows I have some stuff, and I'm like "No not that stuff," but what I'm worried about is when I grow up, she's gonna be like "Why can't I play with those toys?", and I'm gonna have to tell her, 'You know, those are my grown-up toys'. discussion All I'm wondering is how I'm supposed to have that conversation with her. - Nine 1:18:48 - So I just graduated from college. So my dad got me for my graduation gift these twelve little wind-up Jesuses? And I don't know why, and I don't know what to do, and he just sat there with this really triumphant look on his face, like it was some inside joke that we have, and it wasn't. - Morgan 1:23:04 - For my job, I have to plan a donor party, and it just so happened to be planned the day before my birthday. So I jokingly included a birthday cake in the catering and the budget and got it all approved. Am I good? - James 1:28:37 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Shrek, who asks If spiderman shoot web from his hand, batman shoot bats from his hand, what does the hulk shoot from his hand? Quotes On Topped And Loaded On Stand-Up Comedy Trivia * While this wiki keeps a rough count of how many questions are submitted by each person (known as That Ladder), at the time of this episode's recording, Drew Davenport's listed count was no greater than 190. Despite this, at 36:51 in this episode, Drew Davenport can be heard correctly announcing that the question being read was his 200th question, which is also by our count completely right, despite this wiki being out of date by roughly 9 weeks at that time. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Munch Squad Category:Drew Davenport Category:Seth Carlson Category:Zoe Kinsky